leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zed/@comment-26410172-20150518002211/@comment-6281696-20150519093502
Obviously that's an assasins role, however that role is an inherently cheap role. Even if it were executed near perfectly it'd regularly feel cheap because that's what an assasin is supposed to be, a cheap honourless fighter. However, how cheap he is exactly differs massivly depending on the genre/style/mechanics of the game. E.g. in a turnbased game being able to kill someone instantly is considerably more acceptable than in a realtime game simply because the pace is slower and there's more of an oppertunity to for example flee or make a proper frontline. And this is kind of I feel lol goes in the wrong direction. LoL feels like its trying to balance different aspects of the game as if it is several genres at once. As an example take sight, we essentially have the sight mechanics from an average RTS, which works in an RTS because you have a large amount of units/buildings that you control and give you sight of the relevant areas. On top of that you have a clearly defined and relativly fixed (as in it doesn't move suddenly) frontline, a bit less clear if flying/teleporting units exist, which makes it clear where you should build towers to extend your sight of incoming enemies. Now by comparison in LoL there's 1 unit actually under your control, and 4 under semi-control assuming you have an organized team, you can only place a handfull of temporary wards and there's no real frontline to speak of as soon as the first tower falls (sooner if someone starts counterjungling/ganking frequently early on). In essence you've lost most of mechanics that you used to deal with the problem of sight, yet the problem is just as big. And because of this you get some very weak situations where ambushing becomes rather simplistic because even if optimizes sight as a team you're unlikely to keep actually have a view of your enemies for most of the time when they start roaming. Just look at the amount of times you've accidently run into someone you didn't expect, even when you were warding (or better yet, when going to place a ward). Now in itself individual quirks like this aren't too bad, but when combined you get some awefull situations, especially because a lot of mechanics suffer from this. The damage levels are again reminiscent of RTS where most things just melt, but you only have 1 unit, dodging is more similar to an action RPG/fighter/bullet hell while controls are RTS/Diablo-clone-esque, aiming is physics based but a host of champions can teleport and noone has any real momentum to speak of. Half the champions care about terrain the other half doesn't at all And so on. This can easily lead to extremely frustrating moments which are effectivly just one side being lucky/unlucky: E.g. the assasin that can oneshot you and you both decide you want to ward a brush, you see eachother, he horribly murders you the end. Or you happen to barely dodge his engage and get away by the skin of your teeth. Due to the sudden surprise for both it's more luck than skill either way (yes obviously it requires a certain minimum of skill and reaction speed, but chances are that if you have 0.01s more lag or happen to have your mouse in the wrong place you lose.) And yes, obviously chess is not really comparable, I was merely replying to the guy above me who said they were going for a similar feeling of outsmarting your opponent which I really disagree with.